


Father's Day

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Ben thinks Father's Day is much easier than Mother's Day.





	

At school Ben's teacher had set the task of making Father's Day cards. When he said he needed to make 2, his teacher didn't complain. She understood the circumstances well now and didn't want a repeat of Dean's visit to the school.

Ben set to work on his card for Cas. He made it out of black card and cut it into the shape of wings. On the front he wrote "Happy Father's Day Papa". Inside he put a message about being the best step-Dad Ben could ever have hoped for.

Once he finished Cas's, Ben grabbed another sheet of black card and attempted to create the basic shape of Baby with his scissors. For saying he cut it from memory, he did a fairly good job. On the front of Dean's card he wrote "You're not my Mother, so Happy Father's Day" inside he put that he enjoyed the time they spent together when his Mom was alive but that he felt that now was better as Dean was more himself.

Both men were rather emotional when Ben gave them their cards.


End file.
